OH NO! Not another one!
by Meridana
Summary: Nun...yeah! Erster versuch überhaupt! Rating T wegen dem Haupt-Charakter und einigen anderen/ 10 Jahre nach der Hinrichtung des Piratenkönigs, Monkey D. Ruffy, beginnt Skylar ihre Reise, um Gold Rogers und Strohhut Ruffys Erbe vortzusetzten. auf ihrer Reise begegnet sie neuen Freunden, alte Bekannte sowie alte und neue Freinde...
1. Prolog

Wenn mich Leute danach fragen, was mich angetrieben hat, eine Piratin zu werden, oder woher ich meinen Hut habe, fange ich an zu lächeln.

Egal wer mich danach fragt.

Ob Marine, Pirat, Kopfgeldjäger oder ein stink normaler Mensch, ich gebe der Person immer die gleiche Antwort.

_"Der Tag, an dem ich diesen Hut bekam, war der Tag an dem ich beschloss Piratin zu werden. An diesem Tag hat mir ein großer Mann seinen wertvollsten Schatz überreicht, auf das dieser noch einmal die Welt bereisen kann. An diesem Tag wurde der Piratenkönig Monkey D. Ruffy hingerichtet."_

Einige fangen an zu lachen, und nennen mich eine Traumtänzerin.

_"Die Piratenerä ist vorbei, Mädchen. Geh nach Haus und lass dich nieder."_

Andere werden wütend und wollen mich dann erschießen.

_"Im Namen der Weltregierung, ich werde schießen, Abschaum!"_

Wiederum andere glauben mir nicht.

_"Klar Mädchen. Und ich bin der Chirurg des Todes. HAHAHA!"_

Aber das ist mir weitaus egal. Weder Monkey D. Ruffy hatte man am Anfang ernst genommen, noch Gol D. Roger, der erste Piratenkönig, wurde gehör geschenkt.

Große Männer der Geschichte.

Der Piratengeschichte.

Männer die die Welt verändert haben.

Zu weit aus besserem.

Männer, die einen Traum hatten, den ich nun weiter verfolgen werden werde.

Denn mein Name ist Dragon D. Skylar.

**Ich werde Königin der Piraten!**


	2. 10 Jahre zuvor Skylars Versprechen

_10 Jahre vor Skylars Abenteuer, Loguetown_

Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, ob es möglich ist, dass eine ganze Stadt den Atem anhält? Das durch einem einzigen Ereignis eine Großstadt wie eine Geisterstadt wirken kann, nur durch einen einzigen Tag?

Nein?

Ich habe es erlebt, oder besser, ich erlebe es gerade.

"Komm schooon Sky! Beeil dich oder wir verpassen **IHN**!", drängte ein 10-jähriger Junge ein gleichaltriges Mädchen, welches einige Meter hinter ihm ist. Das Mädchen wiederum sagte nichts, sondern versuchte etwas mehr Geschwindigkeit in ihren Schritten zu bekommen. Der Junge, welcher genervt davon wahr keine Antwort von dem Mädchen bekommen zu haben, blies sich eine Strähne seines kinnlangem, weißen Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er seine dunkelbraunen, fast schon schwarzen, Augen verdrehte. "Wenn ich wegen dir **DAS** verpasse, werd ich dich für immer hassen!", jammerte der weißhaarige.

Das Mädchen, bei dem ihr sicher schon gemerkt hat das ich es bin, schnaubte nur verächtlich, während ihr blutrotes, schulterlanges Haar in Wind hinter ihr her wehte.

"Da vorne ist die Straße! Und wie es aussieht sind wir sogar noch rechtzeitig da, Uta!", rief ich dem ungeduldigen Jungen zu, während ich meine letzten Kräfte dazu nutze, an ihm vorbei zu stürmen.

Ein großer Fehler meinerseits, welches sich später als eines meiner wertvollsten Erinnerung in meinem Gedächnis bleiben wird.

Da ich meine letzte Kraft dafür genutzt hatte, um meinen schneehaarigen Freund zu überholen, konnte ich nicht rechtzeitig abbremsen, und krachte vollends durch die Menschenmenge vor mir, auf die Gasse, mit dem Gesicht am Boden kleben, die sich zwischen den staunenden und stillen Leuten aufgetan hatte.

**Seine Gasse.**

Ich löste mein Gesicht vom dem steinernen Weg und sah an mich herunter. Mein weinfarbendes Kleid, welches Schwester Jana für mich genäht hatte war völlig verdreckt, und meine Knie wahren dank dem rauen Boden von blutigen Kratzern überseht. Doch dies war meine geringste Sorge, als ein, aus meinen 10-jährigen Augen, riesiger Schatten sich über mich warf. Erschrocken von dieser plötzlichen Blockierung der Sonne sah ich zu der Person hoch, die dafür verantwortlich war.

**Ich sah in SEIN Gesicht**

Runde, neugierige schwarze Augen starrten in meine dunkeltürkis Farbigen. Dieser Mann, mit den kurzen, strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren, geschützt von dem einen Strohhut welcher ihm seinen Spitznamen gab, der kleinen Narbe unter seinem linken Auge, welche sich zusammen mit einem breiten Grinsen streckte. Gefesselt mit Seestein Handschellen um seine Teufelskräfte, die Kräfte der Gum-Gum-Frucht, zu neutralisieren. Gekleidet in einem weinrotem Hemd, einer schwarzen Hose die ihm bis zu den Knöcheln ging. An seinen Füßen die Korksandalen, die auf jedem seiner Steckbriefe zusammen mit seinem Strohhut zu sehen wahren. Über seinen Schultern war ein schwarzer Kapitänsmantel geworfen, mit goldenen Knöpfen und Kordeln.

**ER** war es.

**Der König der Piraten**

**Monkey D. Ruffy**

Link und rechts von ihm zwei Regierung Menschen, doch wirklich beachtet habe ich sie nicht. "Shishishi, ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr?", fragte er mich, MICH, mit einer kindlichen Stimme, während er immer noch breit grinste. Ich fing an zu lächeln, während ich aufstand um ihm genau gegenüber zu treten, jedoch musste ich immer noch steil nach oben Blicken.

"Ist es, Mr. Pirat!", sagte ich nun ebenfalls breit grinsend. "Shishishi!", gab er seine berühmte lache von sich, während um uns alles herum wie still stand. "Ich bin nicht 'Mr. Pirat'! Ich bin Ruffy, und du bist?", fragte er mich freundlich, als ob es vielleicht nicht seine aller letzte Konversation ist. Als ob er nicht der König der Piraten sei, und ich nicht irgendein Mädchen, welches vor seine Füße gefallen ist.

"Ich bin Skylar! Dragon D. Skylar!...Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Sky!", sagte ich schnell hinzu, was ihn wieder zu kichern brachte. "Also Sky! Meine Freunde nennen mich nur Ruffy! Und da wir jetzt Freunde sind, musst du mir einen gefallen tun!", sagte er lachend, während er sich gleichzeitig hin hockte um mit mir auf einer Höhe zu sein. Mein Lächeln verschwand sofort und wurde durch einen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Seine Miene ändert sich wiederum nicht, im gegen teil, sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, fast schon 'D' ähnlich, während er mit seinen gefesselten Händen seinen Strohhut vom Kopf zog. "Weißt du Sky, diesen Strohhut habe ich von jemanden bekommen, der genauso Haare wie du hattest. Ich war ungefähr in deinem Alter, vielleicht auch Jünger..., aber ich habe ihn bekommen mit dem Versprechen ihn als König der Piraten wiederzugeben. Shanks jedoch..., er ist leider nicht mehr Zeuge meines Traumes geworden.", sagte er traurig, und sein Lächeln fiel für einen Moment, bevor es mit einem neuen Feuer in seinen Augen zurückkehrte. "Du aber! Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Würdest du das?", fragte er mich. Ohne zu zögern, ohne über die Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidung nachzudenken, entfachte in mir ebenfalls ein Feuer, wie in Ruffys Augen.

"**Ich will Königin der Piraten werden.**"

Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, was die Menschen um uns herum getan habe, als ich diesen Satz geradezu zur Welt heraus gebrüllt habe. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum Ruffys Wachen ihn nicht zum weiter gezwungen haben, warum sie inne gehalten haben. Ich weiß noch nicht mal mehr, wie ich an diesem Tag zusammen mit Utagai zurück zum Waisenhaus gegangen bin. Nur an einer Sache kann ich mich nach meinen Ausbruch nur noch erinnern. Und ich weiß, dass ich diesen Satz mein ganzes Leben niemals vergessen werde, selbst mit meinem letzten Atemzug werde ich an diesen einen Moment denken, in dem Piratenkönig Ruffys Gesicht fast schon fürsorgliche Züge annahm. Wie er mir dato viel zu großen Strohhut auf meine durch den Wind zerzausten blutroten Haare setzte, und mich umarmte, so gut es mit seinen Fesseln möglich war.

"Dann mach mich stolz, Sky."


	3. Endlich ist es so wei toder?

_'Dann mach mich stolz, Sky'_

Diese Worte geistern mir seit diesem Tag vor ganz genau 10 Jahren durch den Kopf. Das Versprechen, welches ich Ruffy an diesem Tag geben habe, habe ich vor 2 Jahren auf meiner Schulter mit dem Kanji '_Nenrei_', Ewigkeit, verewigt.

Für ein Versprechen, welche ich gedenke einzuhalten.

Und nun heute, 10 Jahre nach dem mein König mit einem breiten grinsen starb, werde ich meine Reise starten, eine Crew zusammen stellen, die Welt bereisen.

**Und Königin der Piraten werden.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sobald ich ein Schiff aufgetrieben habe.

"OIIII! Sky! Skyy! **BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN HIER RUNTER**!", rief plötzlich eine laute, und auch sehr penetrante, Stimme von unten zu mir hoch.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass seit der begegnung mit Ruffy, ich jeden Tag auf einem Hausdach bei den Docks sitzte, mir die salzige Meeresbrise durch mein nun kinnlanges, blutrotem Haar fahren lasse und von zukünftigen Abenteuern träume.

Abenteuer die ich bald wirckli-

**ICH HAB 'N SCHIFF FÜR UNS AUFGETRIEBEN!**", schrie mir die penetrante Stimme von unten wieder zu.

Das erweckte meine Motivation mich zu bewegen.

Sofort sprang ich auf, während ich mir meinen Strohhut, welchers bis dato in meinem Schoß lag, auf meinen Kopf, während ich elegant an der Regenrinne des Hauses, auf welchem ich wenige Augenblicke voher noch aufs Meer hinaus gestarrt habe, und landete mehr oder weniger unelegant auf den Boden. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Gesicht und der Boden die dicksten Freunde sind...

"Na endlich Baka. Komm mit zur Bar, ich hab was ganz tolles zu erzählen~~!" Während mein Gesicht sich nun vom Boden löste, glitt mein Blick langsam den Körper der penetranten Stimme entlang. Schwarze Combat-Stiefel, welche bis dem Körper bis zur Mitte der Waden gingen, gebräunte Beine, die teils durch die Stiefel, teils durch einer Knielangen schwarzen Hose verdeckt wurden. Ein Gürtel mit einer Stier-artigen Gürtelschnalle, ein weißes, offenes Hemd unter dem ein schwarzes Top mit der Aufschrift '**Born to Eat!**' zusammen mit einem ziemlich gemein Aussehenden Smiley aufgedruckt sind. Eine silberne Halskette, die ich der penetranten Stimmen-Person zum 16. Geburstag geschenkt habe. Wilde, schneefarbende Haare, welche schwarze, alles KAlkulierende und immer kritische Augen beinahe versteckten. Augen, welche mich genervt ansahen.

Ziemlich genervt.

"Was'n, Uta?", fragte ich, wärend ich gleichzeitg austsand und den dreck von meiner, ebenfalls schwarzen, Hotpant, sowie meinem weinroten Top runter klopfte. Mein weißhaariger Freund jedoch rieb sich nur die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, wärend er gleichzeitig seinen Kopfschüttelte und etwas von "Idiot, Baka und zu blöd zum Leben" murmelte. "Nichts! Ich konnte was regeln, aber das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen. Du weißt, wegen Kaptain Doppel D.", brummte er mir nun zu, während wir beide unseren weg zur Innenstadt machten.

Hach, Käptain Doppel D. Eine Blonde, maximal 1.60 m große Frau mit Brüsten die so groß sind wie die stachligen Kugel von Morgensternen. Mit einer passenden Persönlichkeit, und dem IQ eines Stück Brotes, ungelogen. Sie und ihr Leutnant David Ratting, die ganze Insel nennt ihn Leutnant Ratte, sind die Leitenden Marineoffiziere in Loguetown.

Eigentlich eher Ratte, da Doppel D nur daneben steht und versucht hübsch auszusehen, wenn ihr Leutnant Befehle gibt.

Unser Ziel schon vor Augen, eine kleine Piraten Bar, in einer schäbigen Seitenstraße liegt und die in den letzten Jahren langsam aus dem beihna Bankrott durch neue, zahlende und größenteils aus Piraten bestehnde Kundschaft kam, mit dem Namen '**Gold Roger**'. Meine Lieblings Bar, welche wir nun betraten. Drinnen war der Schankraum nur mäßig gefüllt, auf Grund eines Hochrangigen Marine Offiziers, Full-irgendwas, der hier irgendetwas kontrolliert. Mirs solls egal sein.

An unserem Stammtisch sitzent, in der hintersten Ecke der Bar, winkten wir den dem Barkeeper namens Benny, welcher die Bar von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte. Benny wiederum sah nur unbeeindruckt in unsere Richtung, hörte auf das Glas zu polieren, an welchem er bis gerade eben dran war, und suchte uns zwei Flaschen Rum raus, welche uns direkt zugeworfen wurden und welche wir auffingen. Mit unseren Zähnen zogen wir die Korken aus den Flaschen und Namen beide einen großen Schluck, bevor Utagai anfing zu sprechen.

"Alsoo, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte und eine verdammt schlechte Narchicht. Welche willste zuerst hören?", fragte er mich leise. Ich schluckte. "Die gute...?", fragte ich nach einem weiteren großem Schluck. Guter Rum, der Alkohol brennt nach. "Nun gut. Die gute ist, ich konnte uns ein Schiff besorgen. Kennst du noch Bamuri? Den kleinen dicken Langarm Menschen aus dem Waisenhaus?", fragte er mich.

_Tick...tick...tick...__**DING**_

"Der mit den Sommersprossen?", fragte ich überrascht. **DER** hatte ein Boot...war er nicht Seekrank?

Utagai schlug sich eine Hand ins Gesicht, wischte sie sich kurz durchs Gesicht und nahm trank noch etwas Rum. Irgedwas sagte mir, dass das ne ziemlich dumme Antwort wahr...

"Ja, der... Jedenfalls ist der nach dem Waisenhaus zur Grandline aufgebrochen und hat 'n Werft aufgemacht. Direkt auf einer der ersten Inseln. Und ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, ihn ein bisschen Honig ums Maul geschmiert und nun bekommen wir ein Schiff von ihm. G-R-A-T-I-S! Hab sogar n Eternel-Port von ihm zugeschickt bekommen. Klasse, ne~?", fragte er mich breit grinsend.

"**DRAWAHAHAHA!** Uta! Du bist suuuuuuperrrr!", schrie ich schon fast herraus, was mir einige ziemlich skeptische Blicke einfing. Utagai grinste weiter, doch dann verschwand es. "Die schlechte Narchicht ist, dass wir ein Touristen-Schiff dorthin nehmen müssen.", sagte er ernst. Ich wiederum nahm ich nur halb war. Nur ein Touristenschiff bis ich zu unserem neuen- ersten- Schiff komme...DRAWAHAHAHA!

"Die noch schlechtere Narchicht ist, dass das nächste Schiff erst in 6 Monaten kommt.

Adee gute Laune, ciao Träume vom Piraten Glück, hallo kalte Realität.

"WAS WIE JETZT! WIR MÜSSEN ZUR GRANLINE! ICH MUSS NACH...wohin müssen wir?", unterbrach ich meinen Wutausbruch.

"Keko Island."

"ICH MUSS NACH KEKO ISLAND! ICH MUSS MEIN VERSPRECHEN, MEINEN TRAUM ERFÜLLEN! **GOD DAMN IT! ICH WILL DEN ERSTEN SCHRITT ZUR PIRATEN KÖNIGIN MACHEN!"**, schrie ich raus.

Ein Fehler. Ein großer Fehler.

"In Namen der Weltregierung, ihr seit wegen Piraterie verhaftet.

.

.

.

Shit.


	4. Die FLUCHT! Oder nicht?

**HAHA! Und noch ein Chapter! Zwar 'n ziemlich kurzes Chapter, weil wegen extrem viel zu tun, aber was soll. Besser n kurzes als gar keines...**

**Jedenfalls werd ich so viel und so weit ich kann fleißig hochladen! Vielleicht fang ich auch parallel dazu was an...oder eher nicht!**

* * *

_"ICH MUSS NACH KEKO ISLAND! ICH MUSS MEIN VERSPRECHEN, MEINEN TRAUM ERFÜLLEN! GOD DAMN IT! ICH WILL DEN ERSTEN SCHRITT ZUR PIRATEN KÖNIGIN MACHEN!", schrie ich raus._

_Ein Fehler. Ein großer Fehler._

_"In Namen der Weltregierung, ihr seit wegen Piraterie verhaftet._

_._

_._

_._

_Shit._

* * *

"Verdammt! Die sind immer noch hinter uns her! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Sky!", schrie mich Uta an, während wir beide panisch durch die Seitengassen von Loguetown rannten, verfolgt von was-weiß-ich-wie-vielen Marine Soldaten.

"Wie bin ich wieder Schuld?!", schrie ich entsetzt, während ich versuchte, einmal im Leben nicht bei einem kritischen Ereignis, nicht den Bordstein zu küssen...wie so oft in meinem Leben.

"Nicht dein ernst! Wer hat den wie eine bekloppte rumgeschrien das sie Piraten Königin werden will, **HÄ**?!", kommt prompt die Antwort meines schwer keuchenden besten Freundes. "Aber woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Doppel D ne Truppe in Bennys Bar schickt? Die Typen kommen sonst nie dahin! Warum waren die überhaupt da?", quietschte ich heraus, als plötzlich eine Kugel an uns vorbei flog. _Shit, die schießen scharf!_

"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht wegen diesem Marine Typen Fullbody! LINKS!", rief er plötzlich, und wir beide machten eine scharfe links Kurve.

"Sky, wir müssen uns trennen. Wenn wir weiter hier zusammen um unser Leben rennen, schnappen die uns früher, oder später.", meinte Utagai, während wir weiteren Kugeln von Marine Gewehren auswichen.

"Wäre wohl besser. Wir treffen uns an den Docks, da kann man sich besser verstecken, 'kay?", fragte ich hektisch. Er nickte nur und schon rannten wir beide in unterschiedlichen Richtungen,ich bog links ab, er rechts.

"**STEHEN BLEIBEN PIRAT! DU KANNST UNS NICHT ENTKOMMEN!**", schrie plötzlich ein Marine Typ irgendwo hinter mir. _Verdammt! Nur weil ich geschriehen habe kleben die mir ALLE am Arsch?! Dreckiger Mist!_

Doch dann sah ich die rettende Lösung.

Einige Meter vor mir war eine Abbiegung, welche direkt auf die Einkaufsstraße führte, dort, wo alle Geschäfte waren. Und durch die ganzen Menschen würde ich die Marine verlieren! _Ich bin so toll!_

Schnell bog ich in Richtung Einkaufsstraße ab und sah über meine Schulter. "Bäääh! Ihr kriegt mich nie ihr dummen Marine Doofi! Ich bin viel zu schnell für euch!", schrie ich, während ich bei den entsetzten Aufrufen der Typen meine Zunge rauschstreckte.

Und plötzlich krachte ich gegen was.

Und ich landete auf meinen Hintern

_Yay, Verbesserung...zur falschen Zeit._

Ausser Atem und völlig panisch, da die Marine mich bald schnappen würde wenn ich mich nicht bewege, schaute ich hoch zu dem Ding, oder eher Mann, gegen den ich gekracht bin.

Lange blonde Haare, die ab Hüftlange wellig wurden, rote Augen, da wo normalerweise die Augenbrauen waren, waren Tattoos. Ein weiteres, Kreuz-artiges Tattoo auf seiner Kehle, ein schlanker, aber durch aus hart von Muskeln gebauter Körper, wie ich s selber gemerkt hatte, gekleidet in einem langen weißen Mantel, dessen Ärmel und Ränder wellig sind, eine lilane Hose gehalten von einer gezackten schwarz/lilanen Schärpe, an dem sich eine Halskette befindet...und sein Blick. Diese ausdruckslose Mine, die durch seine roten Augen noch verstärkt wurden. So durch dringende, wunderschöne Augen...

_Er ist...wunderschön..._

Meine Wangen sind bestimmt so rot wie meine Haare unter meinem Hut.

"Da bist du, die dreckiger Piraten Abschaum!", riss mich eine ziemlich nervtötende stimme aus meiner starre. Sofort richtete sich mein Blick von diesem Engel eines Mannes, zu den Marine-Typen, die nun hinter mir standen. sie hatten mich nun umzingelt, ich konnte nicht mehr fliehen.

Und das schlimmste, der heiße Kerl war weg.

Während mir die Mistkerle die Handschellen anlegten und mich abführten, kreisten meine Gedanken immer noch um den Kerl.

_Wer war das, und warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn kenne?_

* * *

**Wohoho, kann es sein, dass unsere Sky sich verliebt hat? 'Liebe auf den ersten zusammen Stoß', würd ich sagen.. **

**Nun gut, das nächste Chapter wird so ne Art kleines Special, damit ihr, meine lieben Leser lauter unnützer Fakten über unsere Heldin und ihren treuen Sidekick...hups falsches Genre. Ich meine über unsere Piratin und ihren ersten Maat erfährt!**

**Tüdelüüü~~**


	5. INFO BIO

Charakter Bio (PIRATEN)

_Name:_ Dragon D. Skylar

_Spitznamen:_ Sky, Baka, Idiot, Volltrottel, Schwachkopf/ später auch Prinzessin, Hime oder Engel

_Gebursort:_ Vermutlich Loguetown

_Eltern:_ Unbekannt

_Geburtstag:_ 10. August

_Alter:_ 20

_Größe:_ 1.71 m

_Gewicht_: (_Wage es dich nicht, Meri! Ich werd dich ewig hassen!_) Meine Geschichte, meine Regeln! Also ruhig auf den billigen Plätzen, Sky! Sie wiegt 67 kg!

_Haarfarbe:_ Blutrot

_Augenfarbe:_ Dunkeltürkis

_Lieblingsfarbe:_ Rot - Weinrot

_Idole:_ Monkey D. Ruffy, Gol D. Roger

_Größter Traum:_ Königin der Piraten werden, die übriggebliebenen Strohutpiraten treffen sowie die 11 Rookies zu Ruffys Zeit

_Name:_ Kojiki Utagai

_Spitznamen:_ Uta, Gai (Später auch Snow-Boy oder Utagay)

_Geburtsort:_ Loguetown

_Eltern:_ Kojiki Aoi (Mutter), Vater unbekannt

_Geburtstag:_ 17. Juni

_Alter:_ 20

_Größe:_ 1.91 m

_Gewicht:_ 78 kg

_Haarfarbe:_ Schneeweiß

_Augenfarbe:_ Schwarz

_Lieblingsfarbe:_ Weiß und schwarz

_Idole:_ Mihawk Dulacre "Falkenauge", Trafalgar Law "Chirurg des Todes", "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Chopper

_Größter Traum:_ anerkannter Piraten Arzt werden, Rookies zur Ruffys Zeit treffen, Strohhüte treffen und Sky zur Königin machen

* * *

**HEHE! Versprochen und gehalten! Eine Bio unserer (noch) zwei Helden, oder Anti-Helden wegen Pirat und so...Naja, hab nun viel zu tun, deswegen wird das nächste Chapter auch ein kleines Info Chapter...mehr oder weniger. Vielleicht auch was anderes...**

**Tüdelüüüü~~~**


	6. KnastbrüderschwesternFre unde!

**ARGH! DAs wollte ich schon längst hoch geladen haben...gomen! Schande über mich!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naja, viel Spaß ~~**

* * *

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass Schicksal hast mich...aber richtig.

Ich meine, andauernd haben mein Gesicht und der Boden ein Date...andernfalls hätte ich Ruffy nicht kennengelernt.

Okay, aber nur weil ich etwas geschriehen habe, und ich _leeeeiiiiicccchhhttt _ungeduldig bin, müssen die dämlichen Marine Furz Typen mich doch nicht ins Gefängnis stecken...

...oder?

"IHR VERDAMMTEN ÄRSCHE! **LASST MICH HIER RAUS**!", brüllte ich aus meiner kleinen, dreckigen, feuchten, abartige Gefängniszelle, während ich an den Gitterstäben hängend nach Aufmerksamkeit schreie.

Oder eher versuche.

"Mädchen, die Männer werden dich nicht anhören, oder freilassen.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und kreischte dem Fremden Mann, der plötzlich vor mir stand, an und den ich durch das spärliche Licht nicht wircklich erkennen konnte.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WO HER KOMMST DU! VERGEWALTIGUNG!", kreischte ich, während der Mann etwas perplex klang. "Ähm...ich bin hier schon länger drin. Als die Soldaten dich hier reingeworfen haben, lag ich hinten auf meinem Bett...", sagte der Mann.

_Ohh..._

"Hehe...Tut mich sorry! Ich bin Skylar. Dragon D. Skylar! Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Sky!", sagte ich fröhlich, dabei breit grinsend! Nun trat auch der Mann auch aus dem Schatten, und ich konnte nun auch sein...fischiges Aussehen erkennen. Sein ganzes Äußeres schrie gerade zu nach einem Raubfisch: Langezogener Kiefer, welcher mit scharfen, spitzen und perlweiße Zähnen bestückt wahr. Eine spitz zulaufende, aerodynamische Nase, einen nach unten hin breiter werdenden Körper, blass lila Haut. Kiemen, welche am Hals beginnen und dann unter seinem dunkel blauen T-Shirt verschwinden, welches die Aufschrift '**FISH-STICK?! WHERE?**' trug. An seinen Beinen hatte er unzählige Wellen-Tatoos, die dank einer kurzen, weißen Hose zu sehen waren. Hände und Füße, welche dank blauer Sandalen sichtbar waren, bestückt mit Schwimmhäuten.

_Yep, eindeutig Fischmensch..._

"Sooooo, coooool!", quietschte ich mit Sternchenaugen. Mein gegenüber sah mich nur verwirrt an, bevor er sich räusperte und mir seine Hand reichte. "Äh..also mein Name Fisher Joro, und ich bin, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist, ein Fisch Mensch, ein Barracuda-Fischmensch. Und meine Freunde nennen mich Jo...", sagte er, während ich weiter pure Bewunderung für ihn ausstrahlte.

_Soooo, coool! Er muss..._

"Willst du meiner Mannschaft beitreten?! Das wäre sonor, cool dich dabei zu haben Jo! Komm sag ja, komm sag ja, komm sag ja! Bitte, bitte, bitte!", bettelte ich, während ich auf und ab hüpfte.

Jo sah mich nur verwirrt an. Kann sein das aber auch nur sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck ist...

* * *

""Alsoo, du bist eine Piratin. Eine Piraten-Kapitänin, hab ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte mich Jo, nachdem wir uns auf sein Bett gesetzt hatten. Ich hatte meinen geliebten Hut auf meinen Schoss gesetzt, damit ich mich an der Wand anlehnen konnte. Jo hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gelegt, welche die am Ellenbogen von seinen Knien gestützt worden waren.

Ich nickte heftig auf und ab.

"Und du willst das One Piece finden, damit du ein Versprechen einhalten kannst, welches du dem letzten Piratenkönig gegeben hast?"

wieder ein nicken.

"Und wenn ich mich dir anschließen würde, während wir zusammen mit deinem weißhaarigen besten Freund zu dritt, und unser Schiff wartet auf der Garnd-Line auf uns?"

_Nick und Nick_

"Und du sitzt nur im Knast, da du gegen einen blonden Typen gerannt bist, der deiner Meinung nach sehr attraktiv war?"

"Kochend heiß, heißer als ne Nudelsuppe.", stimmte ich zu.

"Interessant...aber würde es dir was ausmachen, einen Sklaven am Bord zu haben?", fragte er, leise und mit ziemlich trauriger Stimme.

_Fishi an Bord, Fishi an Bord, Fishi...WAS?!_

Zu Abwechslung sah ich ihn verwirrt an. "Wie meinst du da-", begann ich, wurde aber LEIDER unterbrochen.

"Er meint damit, dass er ein entflohenes Haustier ist, Süße.", sagte eine, schleimige, ekelhafte, männliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe. Eine verdammt vertraute Stimme.

_Oh nein bitte nicht._

"So sieht man sich wieder, Miss Skylar. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sie hier auftauchten...wo sie auch hingehört !", sagte er mit einer, leicht (schwer) kranken Lache.

_RATTE!_

Ein zuckersüßes Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und mein Blick wandte sich vom kochenden Jo, zu den drei Gestalten vor der Zelle. "Hach Ratte, schleimig und schmierig wie immer. Und da ist ja auch Doppel D, hohl wie eh und je...und das pinke Wunder hinter euch. Ziemlich egal wer das ist.", sagte ich mit der Hoffnung, ich würde sie anpissen.

_Spiel, Satz und Sieg!_

"Du kleine Mistkröte. Du bist nur neidisch, weil du weder so klug, noch so stark oder gutaussehend bist wie ich! Und für dich heißt es Kapitän Diana Drane!", meinte DD großkotzig. Ich wiederum sah sie schockiert an.

_Es kann REDEN! __**DIE WELT WIRD UNTERGEHEN!**_

Pinkes Wunder räusperte sich. "Mein Name ist Kommodore Fullbody, und ich bin in Auftrag von Vizeadmirälin Hina hier um den geflohenen Sklaven, Fisher Joro, zurück nach Mary Joa zu bringen, zu seinem Besitzer Sankt. Carlos. Ich muss sagen, Fisch, du hast dich lange gehalten.", grinste Mr. Pinky. Dann glitt sein Blick zu mir.

_BLEEH! Sie mich nicht so an, Pinky, dass ist ja voll bleeeh..._

"Und du, meine hübsche, auf dich wartet was ganz besonders. Leutnant Ratting!", er schnippste kurz mit den Fingern, worauf Ratten-face einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche kramte und anfing, ihn laut vorzulesen.

"Auf Befehl des Flottenkommandanten, Sakazuki, und den 5 Weisen, wird jede Person, die öffentlich zugegeben hat, Pirat zu sein, gewesen zu sein oder zu werden, sofort festgenommen und nach Impel Down gebracht. Schätzen aber die zuständigen Behörden den angeklagten für zu gefährlich ein, soll die Beschuldigte Person öffentlich hingerichtet werden.", las er laut vor.

In diesem Augenblick, als diese Worte fielen, wurde mir kalt und es fühlte sich an, als ob mein Herz versagen würde.

"Auf Befehl von Kommodore Fullbody, wurde beschlossen, dass die Angeklagte Piratin, Dragon D. Skylar, hingerichtet wird. Die Exekution findet morgen auf dem Schafott statt.", beendete Ratte seinen Vortrag...

* * *

**OMFG! SKY NOOOIIIN! Verdammte Marine...**

**aber schon wieder so n kurzes Chapter...MIST!  
**

**Najaaaa~~ Bis zum nächsten mal^^**

**Eure Meri :DD**


	7. AN: Schande über mich

**Schande über mich.**

**Doppelte Schande über mich!**

**Ich habe es wiedermal nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig hochzuladen...**

**ABER!**

**Dafür wird am Donnerstag ( .13) nicht nur ein neues Chapter von 'Oh NO! Not another one!' hoch geladen, sondern etwas, was Ich schon seit längerem im Kopf habe. **

**Und da ich so oder so jetzt in schreib Stimmung bin~~~**

**EINE LESE/PROLOG PROBE~~~**

**Begeisterung!**

* * *

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein einziges mal verschlafen, nie mein ganzes Leben beeinflussen könnte.

Das ganze 10 Minuten mich zu einem ganz neuen Leben führen können.

Zu neuen Freunden,

und auch Feinden.

Das durch verfickten 10 Minuten nun die Polizei hinter mir her ist.

Zwei Kerle sich um mich streiten,

und so ein irrer, der denkt wir hätten Karneval, mich nun Nachts verfolgt.

Und das wirklich blöde:

Es war noch nicht mal meine Schuld, dass ich zu spät war.

Aber selbst Harls würde mir das nicht mehr glauben.

**Wer** ich bin?

Ich bin die Studentin, die in den falschen Milliardär reingerannt ist.

Ich bin Kalila, von Freunden und des GCPD auch Kali genannt.

Und das, ist die Geschichte, die mich zu dem machte was ich heute bin.

_Kali die Schlächterin_


	8. Mister Sexy, kyaa!

**ES IST OBEN! WOHOOOO**

* * *

**Rückblick O.O**

_"Auf Befehl von Kommodore Fullbody, wurde beschlossen, dass die Angeklagte Piratin, Dragon D. Skylar, hingerichtet wird. Die Exekution findet morgen auf dem Schafott statt.", beendete Ratte seinen Vortrag..._

"D-Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Sie ist doch fast noch ein Kind!", Joro wurde panisch.

"Sie ist eine Piratin! Ob nur aus Spaß gesagt, oder auch nicht. Bei jedem Menschen, egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, wird auch nur der Gedanke daran sofort, zusammen mit der Person, ausgelöscht. Auch einem Piraten zu helfen ist strafbar und wird mit dem Tode bestraft!", erklärte Fullbody.

Ich wiederum, reagiert auf nichts.

_All das Training, all die Pläne...mein Versprechen...für nicht?_

Schon bevor ich wirklich zur Piratin werde, soll ich sterben? Hingerichtet werden, ohne Gnade?

_**NEIN!**_

Plötzlich stand ich an den Gittern, und krallte mich am Kragen von Fullbody fest.

_W-Was?!_

"Las mich los, Piraten-Miststück!", kreischte er. Ich wiederum zog ihn noch härter an die Gitterstäben.

"Lass uns hier raus!", sagte ich, während meine Augen sich in seine ängstlichen bohrten.

"S-Sky-", begann Joro, dennoch hörte ich nicht zu.

"Ich hab gesagt, lass **uns** raus! Ihr Marine Bastarde widert mich an. Zivilisten? Kinder? Nur weil Menschen ein gutes Herz haben, bringt ihr sie um. Ihr dreckigen Schweine! **LASST UNS HIER RAUS!**", nun kreischte ich.

_Klick_

Kaltes Metall an meiner Schläfe.

"Lass den Kommodore los, Abschaum. Oder ich verpass dir eine Kugel in deinen Schädel.", drohte Ratte mir. Währenddessen versuchte sich Fullbody von mir los zu reißen...erfolglos, und DD lag auf den Boden, anscheinend ohnmächtig geworden.

_Und die soll n Rang bei der Marine haben?_

"Meine letzte Warnung, Rotkopf. Lass ich gehen.", warnte Ratte mich noch einmal, bevor ein weiteres unheilvolles Klicken von seiner Pistole kam.

"Es wäre wohl in ihrem Interesse, wenn sie aufhören würden, die junge Dame zu bedrohen.", sagte eine dunkle...männliche...samtweiche Stimme.

Alle, ausser mir, erstarrten bei dieser Stimme.

_Finden die auch, dass die Stimme Erotik pur ist?_

Ratte zog die Waffe von meinen Kopf weg, drehte sich um, und richtete sie starr den Weg entlang. Zu erwähnen ist es, dass er aussah, als ob er sich in die

Hose machen würde. Pinky, den ich mittlerweile losgelassen habe, kauerte nur noch am Boden und zitterte. DD war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, und Jo presste sich neben mich gegen die Gitterstäbe, um sehen zu können was ab geht.

Plötzlich, aus den Schatten des Ganges, in welche Ratte seine Waffe hielt, kam eine Person hervor. Oder besser gesagt ein Mann.

**DER** blonde Mann, in den ich gerannt bin, als mich die Fürze der MArine schnappten.

Wie ein dunkler Engel schritt er auf uns zu, seine roten Augen hielten meine dunkeltürkisen in einem Bann.

"W-W-Wa-Was macht ein Rookie der Neuen Welt hier im East Blue? Was macht ausgerechnet du hier?!", kreischte Fullbody nun wie ein kleines Mädchen.

_Rookie der Neuen Welt...so wie Ruffy das war, bevor er König wurde? Dann ist das...!_

"Basil Hawkins, der Magier. Kaptein der Hawkins Piratenbande! Kopfgeld liegt bei 399 Millionen Berry.", flüsterte Jo leise zu mir.

_Ich bin in Basil Hawkins reingerannt_

_Reingerannt...in Basil Hawkins..._

_Basil Hawkins..._

"**KYAAAAA! ICH BIN IN BASIL HAWKINS REINGERANNT!**", kreischte ich. Fan-Mode, aktiviert.

.

.

.

"Du bist in den Magier reingerannt, und hast ihn nicht erkannt?", fragte Jo mich mit einer 'Du-Vollidiot'-Stimme. Ich sah ihn geschockt an. "Heee, ich bin vor den Doofies weggerannt! Und als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat sich mein Hirn ausgeschaltet!", jammert ich.

"Du und ein Gehirn?! Sicher nicht, Sky!"

_He?! Uta?!_

Und da stand er, neben Basil 'Fucking Sexy' Hawkins!

"Drawahahaha! UTA! Hey, hey ich hab einen Nakama gefunden! Uta, dass hier ist Fisher Joro! Und Jo, dass da ist mein aller aller bester Freund und 1. Maat, Kojiki Utagai!", quietschte ich vergnügt, dabei hatte ich immer ein Auge auf den ultra scharfen Rookie. Uta grinste, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du freundest dich auch mit den schrägsten Leuten an.", meinte er, während er plötzlich von irgendwo her einen Schlüssel hervor holte.

"Möglichkeit unseres Todes...1%.

Fluchtchancen...99%

Kritische Verletzungen...0%

Erfolgschancen, diese Insel zu verlassen...100%. Ich würde vorschlagen, junger Mann, dass sie die reizende Junge Dame und ihr Crewmitglied befreien. Ich werde euch, wie ich es dir versprochen habe, von dieser Insel runter auf die Grand Line bringen. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass Miss Skylar überhaupt gefangen genommen wurde.", sagte Basil, während er seine Tarot Karten auf seltsamen, aus seinem Mantel kommenden, strohartigen... Tentakeln aufspießte. Ratte und Fullbody lagen nun ebenfalls bewusstlos auf den Boden.

Er_ ist soo coool~~_

Uta wiederum sagte nichts, und schloss einfach nur die Zelle auf. Sofort klammerte ich die rechte Hand um Jos Handgelenk, die linke um Utas, während ich Freudenstrahlend den heißen Typen folgte, der sich mittlerweile umgedreht hatte und möglicherweise Richtung Ausgang marschierte.

_FREIHEIT!_

* * *

**SOOOOO ENDLICH! Wird wieder etwas dauern, bis ich was schreiben kann...  
**

**Bin wegen schulischen Aktivitäten mehrere Tage nicht in meinem Bundesland O.O**

**Aber sobald ich es wieder kann, werden es...hoffentlich...wieder längere Chapters werden..**

**CIAO!**

**Meridana~~**


	9. Bye Bye

_Liebe Schwester Jana..._

_Was geht so in Loguetown seit Uta und ich weg sind? Du hast sicher davon gehört, dass ich im Gefängnis war und hingerichtet werden sollte. Aber du kennst mich, wenn ich mir was in den Kopf gesetzte habe, setzt ich alles dran, es zu erreichen._

_Im Gefängnis habe ich ein neues Crewmitglied, oder wie die Mr Basil sagen würde, einen neuen Nakama bekommen! Sein Name ist Fisher Joro, genau wie damals der eine Fischmensch hieß, du weißt, der die Himmelsdrachenmenschen etwas aufgemischt hat, dieser Fisher Tiger. Jo meinte, dass das ein entfernter Verwandter sei...VOLL MEGA COOOL!_

_Ach und du hast richtig gelesen! Mr Basil, Basil Hawkins, der Magier, bringt Jo, Uta und mich zur Grand Line. Um genau zu sein zur Insel...ähhhh...ähhhh..._

_Warte kurz..._

_Ah ja, genau. Uta hatte gesagt, dass wir zu einer der ersten Insel der Grand Line müssen. Nach Keko Island!_

_Der Name kommt dir sicher bekannt vor, da Bamuri nun dort lebt!_

_Ich weiß, schockierend da er doch Seekrank ist... naja! Jedenfalls hat Mr Basil uns versprochen, dass er uns dort hinbringt, weil er irgendwie indirekt daran Schuld war, dass ich ins Kittchen gekommen bin._

_Aber bei seiner sexyness bin ich ihm nicht böse~~~_

_...Hups! Ich muss jetzt aufhören zu schreiben! Wir legen gleich an Keko Island an!_

_Bis bald, Schwester Jana!_

_Deine Sky~~_

_P.S.: Grüß alle von uns!_

Hastig faltete ich meinen etwas krickelig geschriebenen Brief und steckte ihn in einem Adressierten Umschlag.

_Nur noch ein Postamt finden dann macht sich Schwester Jana weniger-_

"**WENN DU DEINEN FAULEN ARSCH NICHT BEI DREI AUF DECK VERFRACHTET HAST, SKY, DANN GNADE DEN GÖTTERN IC SCHLEIF DICH RAUS!**", unterbrach ein wütender Uta meinen Gedankenfluss.

Schnell steckte ich den Brief in die Tasche meiner schwarzen Hotpants und rückte mein weinrotes Top gerade.

_Memo an Sky: Neue Sachen kaufen_

Was auch relativ nötig war, da Uta bei unserer Flucht nur Geld eingesteckt hatte, und Jo auch nur die Sachen die er an hatte besaß...egal.

Ich rannte aus der kleinen Kabine raus, die mir Basil zur verfügung gestellt hatte, während Uta und Jo sich mit der, ziemlich unheimlichen, Mannschaft von Basil reine Kajüte teilen musste. Sowas nennt man wohl 'Lady-Bonus'

Naja.

Draußen angekommen empfing mich erstmal das gleißende Sonnenlicht von Keko Island...

...und ein tobender Uta...

und ein ebenso tobender Jo?

Verwirrt setzte ich meinen geliebten Hut richtig auf meinen Kopf, damit die Sonnenstrahlen mich nicht zu sehr blendeten, während ich dem Schauspiel meiner Nakama zusah.

"Ich sage, dass du Fischstäbchen mal ganz ruhig sein solltest. Nur weil Sky wieder ihren Willen durchgesetzt hast, heißt das noch lange lange lange nicht, dass du hier was zu melden hättest!", fluchte Uta meinen fischigen Freund an. Der knurrte ihn direkt an. "Und du Menschlein solltest nicht so über Lady Sky reden! Sie ist der Kapitän, und nicht du, Uta**gay**!". Nun wurde der weißhaarige rot im Gesicht.

_Oh-oh._

"Uta! Jo! Warum nur?!", quieckte ich aufgeregt, während ich zu ihnen hin rannte...oder stolperte.

Jo fuchtelte mit seinen muskulösen Armen rum, was wirklich witzig aussah. "Lady Sky! Lady Sky! Dieses...dieser Schneeball behauptet, dass **ICH **nicht zur Mannschaft gehöre! Er meinte ich sei nur Ballast!", kreischte er, während Uta seine Zähne knirschte.

"Sky, sag mir nicht, dass dieses Fischbrötchen da zu uns gehört?!", kreischte er wiederum.

_..._

"Ja Uta...Jo gehört zu uns! Das war doch schon von Anfang an klar.", ich legte meinen Kopf schief, während Uta mich erschrocken ansah und Jo triumphierend grinste.

_Jungs..._

"Miss Skylar?", fragte plötzlich eine pure erotische stimme neben mir, welche mich gleichzeitig erschreckte.

"Mr Basil! Erschrecken sie mich nicht!", protestierte ich, während der angesprochene mich mit seiner Neutralität durchbohrte.

"Miss Skylar, meine Mannschaft ist los um die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Bald sind sie wieder da, und ich habe geplant, direkt wieder los zu segeln.", sagte er mit seiner ewig ruhigen Stimme.

Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach unten.

"Dann ist das jetzt wohl unser letztes treffen, bevor ich mega stark bin und Sie platt mache, Mr Basil?", fragte ich mit einem untypischen, zu leichtem lächeln.

Er nickte nur.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf, worauf mein Strohhut den Blick zu meinem Gesicht verbarg.

_Beim nächsten mal wirst du staunen, Basil. Ich mach dich so alle, dass Ruffy sich lachend im Grabe umdreht!_

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf meine blonden Retter, und schenkte ihm ein fettes grinsen.

"Beim nächsten mal, Mr Basil, werde ich nicht mehr so nett wie jetzt sein.", drohte ich breit grinsend. Basil huschte ein leichtes, kaum bemerktbares Lächeln übers Gesicht.

"Auf One Piece!", sagte er, während er gleichzeitig noch etwas zu Uta warf.

"Auf One Piece!", kicherte ich, und rannte auch schon los. Ein Sprung über die Reling, dicht gefolgt von Uta und Jo.

_Keko Island? Mach dich auf ne Party gefasst!_

* * *

**Wieder ein kurzes Chapter. Aber ich hatte auch kaum Zeit **_  
_

**Ich weiß, Ausflüchte, Ausflüchte... Aber sobald die ganzen Klausuren wieder vorbei sind, klemm ich mich richtig hinter!**

**Bis dahin...**

**Tüdelüüüü~~~**


End file.
